Kensi a suspect?
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: What happens when one of their own is accused of murder? How will it affect the team? Will the team be able to save them or have to step to the side for the FBI? What about assistant director Granger?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kensi a suspect?**_

**What happens when one of their own is accused of murder? How will it affect the team? Will the team be able to save them or have to step to the side for the FBI?**

**Please leave me a review and tell me how I did.**

**Chapter 1**

_NCIS LA Headquarters_

_Squadroom_

Deeks asks, "Has anyone heard from Kensi this morning?"

Callen replies, "No I tried her cell and it went straight to voice mail."

Sam adds, "For me too. It is not like her to be late like this and unreachable."

Callen says, "Maybe she forgot to charge her phone last night and is just stuck in traffic."

Deeks questions, "You do not really believe that do you?"

Callen answers, "No I don't."

Sam mentions, "G, I have this gut feeling and it is not a good one."

Just then Eric and Nell lean over the railing. Nell whistles and the three of them head up to the ops room.

_OPS_

They all enter the OPS room and Eric brings up the crime scene photos. This is PFC Adam McCurry and 2nd Lt. Mason West. Both were on leave and decided to come up to LA for a few days. They were stationed at Camp Pendleton. Last night both were leaving a bar when they were each shot in the head once with a 9 mil in the parking lot of amy's bar. Amy's bar is a local bar where most of the off duty military personel hang out.

Callen comments, "One shot each. Both to the center of the forehead. This person has a good shot."

Nell mentions, "LAPD reports that there was a car that appeared to be stalled and abandoned at the crime scene. They should be sending over the license plate number any minute. Also a witness exiting the bar at the time of the shooting says that the shooter was a woman who had tanned skin and black or brown hair."

Deeks says, "So no help there."

Callen orders, "The three of us will go over to the crime scene and see if there is anything that the fine officers of the LAPD missed. Eric as soon as you have an id on the license plate let us know."

Eric replies, "Will do. Guys where is Kensi?

Hetty speaks up coming out of nowhere, "Excellent question, do any of you know where she is?"

Deeks mentions, "Last time I heard from her was last night. We have all tried her cell multiple times but it just goes straight to voice mail."

Hetty says, "That is not good. The three of you go to the crime scene. If you hear from Kensi let me know. If any of us hear from her we will inform you as well."

After that the three of them walked out to Callen's car and drove to the crime scene.

Once the others had walked out Hetty asks, "Miss Jones could you try and trace Miss Blye's cell phone."

Nell mentions, "It is off right now but her last call was made from just outside of Camp Pendleton at 7:22 this morning."

Hetty adds, "That is a long way from here."

Nell says, "Indeed it is."

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Evidence leads to Kensi

**Thanks to Rebel Magnus and Afroza-IX for leaving reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Chapter 2**

_Crime Scene: Amy's Bar Parking Lot_

Deeks, Sam, and Callen arrived at the crime scene and show their badges to the LAPD officer. They ducked under the tape and see the blood pools from where the bodies had been lying before the were picked up by the M.E.

Callen says, "For the suspect to shoot them both in the head with a 9 mil the victims must have let them get close or they did not see them until it was too late."

Sam says, "Our victims were both male. The witness clearly identified the shooter as a woman. They let the shooter get close enough so they could talk to her and then she puts a bullet in each of them or the shooter comes out from being hidden behind the car."

Deeks adds, "Guys we may have a problem?"

Callen questions, "Why?"

Deeks replies, "Remember Nell said this car was abandoned at the scene."

Sam urges, "Yeah, so what Eric doesn't have an id it yet?"

Deek responds, "I do not need one. Take a closer look at the license plate. Its Kensi's car."

Sam asks, "Are you sure?"

"I get in her car almost every day I think I know her license plate," Deeks comments.

Callen adds, "This just got a whole lot worse."

They all head back over to where Callen had parked his car. Sam pulls out his phone and dials Eric. He puts it on speaker phone so Deeks and Callen and hear both sides of the conversation. After one ring Eric answers, "I am just running the license plate through the program now give me a minute and I will have an id for you."

"We do not need one. We know who the car belongs to," Sam replies.

"Who?" Eric questions.

Just then his computer makes a ding and up on the screen pops a California driver's license with Kensi Blye's photo on it. Nell's computer also made a ding. She had been running a partial print found on the evidence, through AFIS that LAPD had delivered when they handed over the case. Kensi NCIS photo appeared on the screen.

Nell comments, "This can't be right."

Eric says, "There has to be some kind of mistake. There is no way she killed two people."

"Just keep this on the down low from Hetty until we get back. We are on our way. Have Nell keep tracing Kensi's phone the second it comes on or she tries to call someone I want to know from where. Something is going on and I don't like it," Sam says.

_Ops_

Callen, Deeks, and Sam all enter the OPS room and find Hetty, Nell, and Eric awaiting their arrival."

"Have you guys heard from Miss Blye," questions Hetty.

Callen speaks up, "No but we know where her car is."

Hetty mentions, "That was the car at the crime scene."

"Yes." Callen says, "It appears that she may have been there last night. But I know Kensi and she is not a killer. She just would not do something like this."

"I agree mister Callen. We have 24 hours to prove she is not involved before we have to hand over the case to the FBI," Hetty adds, "I have to go and inform Director Vance of the current situation. Right now it looks like she is running and unless we know what happened last night and find her there may be nothing we can do."

Hetty then walked out and went to her office to call Director Vance.

Callen orders, "Eric, pull up any footage from last night at the bar you can."

Eric does as Callen asks and put it on the big screen.

Nell says, "Stop it there. Here she is heading for her car. She just stops there for a minute before returning to the bar. Then 5 minutes later we have McCurry and West heading in the same direction alone away from the bar towards Kensi's car."

"What happened to the feed?" Deeks asked.

"It was cut. It freezes. Until an hour later. And the scene is exactly how LAPD came across it." Eric figures.

Sam comments, "There is no way to prove she was there at the time of the murders. See what you can pick up from the other angles."

"You can see it a little from this angle. You see McCurry and West walking towards Kensi's car. The shooter came out from the othe side of the car. They were blind sighted." Nell adds.

Deeks questions, "Can we get a better picture on the shooter."

Eric zooms in and comments, "Just a blurry figure. All we can tell for sure is that a woman with long hair shot them. No way to get an id."

"Where does that leave us?" Sam asks.

Callen answers, "Right now, with Kensi in the hot seat."

"Guys," Nell says, "Kensi just turned on her phone."

"Well who is she calling?" Deeks wonders.

Nell explains, "It does not exactly work that way. She has to make the call first."

Just then they hear the ringing of a cell phone in the room and everyone checks their phones.

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. 11 hours ago

**Thanks to Sazzita, Nina.4444,stargazerpinklily,Ealasaid Una,and Rebel Magnus for reviewing and thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review. :)**

**Chapter 3**

_11 hours eariler_

Kensi walked into Amy's bar and took a seat at the bar looking around expectantly for the Lt. she was suppose to be meeting. He had called her eariler with a place and time to meet. A man slid onto the bar stool next to her. Kensi questions, "Lieutenant West?"

"Yes. Thank you for meeting with me, Agent Blye." responds. "Call me Mason though."

"Alright." Kensi replies. "Then you call me Kensi. You sounded very urgent on the phone eariler. What is this about?"

Mason says, "Your dad. We use to work together at Camp Pendleton. When he was killed it was an open and shut case. He died in a car crash. But I no longer believe that to be the case."

"Why do you say that?" Kensi asks.

West replies, "I think he was murdered and the car crash was just a cover up."

Kensi explains, "My dad was off base at the time he was killed. Local PD found the car. There was alot of blood as if there had been a crash. The only way they made an id was off my dads wallet. When they determined he was a marine the case was handed over to NCIS."

"That is what the told you and me back then. I had just departed ways with your father for the night when he was killed." Mason agrees. "All they ever told you was that he was in a crash. You were never allowed to see the body were you. There was no autopsy done. There are too many things that do not add up. I wanted to ask you if you would consider reopening your fathers case?"

Kensi says, "You are sure about this?"

Mason replies, "I would bet my career on this?"

Kensi says, "Ok I have to talk with my team first but no harm in doing a little pre investigating, right? I am going to go get something from my car. Then I think it be best that you take me back to the orginal crime scene."

Kensi walks out to her car to get something, then returns a few moments later.

Kensi comments, "I found this in his study one day. It was addressed to you. I never opened it."

Mason adds, "Thanks, let me grab my buddy I am here with and I will drive us to Camp Pendelton."

He walks over and taps McCurry on the shoulder to signal that they were going. McCurry says his goodbyes and follows them out. They approach Kensi's car with Mason and Mccurry in front of Kensi, when out of no where a woman shoots each of them in the head. Kensi ducks to the front of her car for cover. When she sees the shooter go over to check the bodies she aims her gun and shoots her twice in the abs. The shooter then begins to make a run for it. Kensi goes over and grabs the enevlope from Mason along with his car keys. She could not driver her car out of there. It was part of the crime scene now.

She finds his car and sets course for Camp Pendelton. She considers calling her team but her car was at ther crime scene. It already looked bad. Kensi had something she needed to take care of first.

**Leave me a review!**


	4. Bravo 51

**Thanks to** **Sazzita, Rebel Magnus****, and kenmac** **for reviewing. Thanks for reading. I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 4**

_8 Hours ago_

When, Kensi left the crime scene in Lt. West's car she drove straight to the crime scene location just outside of Camp Pendleton. Once she had arrived just outside the base she parked the car in a nearby parking lot. She looked through the two files that West had on his seat. He pulled the original files that San Diego County Police and NCIS had composed. When she had looked through both cases and knew the basics she got of the car and walked the few feet to where the car was found 11 years ago. When she was 15 she remembered seeing all the footage on the news about how her dad had died. There were so many different theories and so many newscasters speculated on what might have happened. Only one what person told her what really happened. That was the NCIS Agent who was the lead on the case. She never learned his name because she did not want to know nor did she need to know. All he was to her was the man that solved her dad s case, or so she thought.

When she arrived at the spot that the officers had found the car years ago she noticed the faded blood splatter on the guard rail. She stepped over the guard rail and stopped. She surveyed what was in every direction. In front of her was the woods that had a path back onto base. She and her friends had found that when they were younger. Behind her was the road. And across the street were some apartment buildings. To the left were a couple of stores, where she had parked the car. To the right was where the road wrapped around.

She took out her flashlight and headed towards the woods. She recalled that the crime scene reports read that they checked a 100 foot perimeter. That meant that not much of the woods were checked. As she walked through the woods, she went off the path and lined up with the spot that marked where the car had been found. As she examined it she had a perfect line of sight. There was a branch that hung down over her, which created a perfect hiding spot, especially since it was dark out at the time.

If west was right about it being a cover up, then this would have been the perfect spot for a sniper to shoot from. She grabbed gloves that she kept in her pocket and began looking around the area. After awhile of looking she came across what she was looking for. She knew it was going to be there too. She was probably a little more than 400 feet out from the crash site, which is why NCIS and SDCP never came up with the snipers brass. They never expected anything like this at all.

Kensi gathered up everything that she had found. She went back the car and pulled out her phone. She had to ask someone outside of her team to find her this information off the record, and knew exactly who to call. She dialed Abby s number and hoped that she would answer. She knew she would be waking Abby up but really needed this information.

After three rings Abby picked up and questioned, Kensi, why so early?

Kensi replied, I need a favor. I found some brass and I need someone to run what kind they are, from what type of gun. But, it has to be completely off the record.

Abby replies, Well, you got my attention. Who else knows?

Kensi says, You are the only person alive that knows about this, but I do not want to involve you with details.

Abby agrees, Ok send me the pictures. I will be at my lab in less than 15 minutes.

When Abby arrived at her lab she got Kensi back on the phone. She dialed her number and after one ring Kensi picked up saying, "Abby."

Abby responds, "So I am running the brass pictures that you sent over through the program I have." Just then Abby hears a beep sound notifying her that there was a match.

Kensi asks, "You got a hit."

"Yeah," Abby answers, "Those brass came from a Bravo 51."

"A Kate." Kensi whispers.

"Delete the search. Make sure there is not history of it." Kensi states.

Abby counters, "what search?"

Kensi says, "I really have to run but I will talk with you later."

Abby replies, "Next we do talk I want to know all about this adventure you are on."

Kensi adds, "I promise." And with that they both hung up.

Kensi thought about what she just learned. If her dad had been shot with a bavo 51 and the crime scene was staged, then whoever shot him either did their research or knew my dad. They shot him with his type of gun. They had to of known he shot a bravo 51 as a marine sniper. There was no other explaination.

**Leave a review.**


	5. Phone calls

**Thanks to kenmac and Rebel Magnus for reviewing.** **Thanks for reading I hope you leave a review.**

_**Chapter 5**_

_Present time _

As the ringing of a cell phone filled the room everyone instinctly reached for their cell phones when Nell looked at hers she answered, "Hello Kensi."

Kensi asks, "Are you alone."

Nell lies, "Yeah. We got a case so Callen, Sam, and Deeks are at a crime scene and Eric is off talking with Hetty in her office. What is going on? They found your car at the crime scene." Nell puts her phone on speaker then sets it down on the table.

"That is beacuse I was there last night. The girl you are looking for I shot a couple of times before she got away." Kensi explains. Eric began to trace her cell trying to get an exact location on it.

"What were you doing there? Amy's bar is where military personel go to hang out." Nell asks,

Kensi answers, "All I can say is I was meeting West because he had important imformation about an NCIS case from 11 years ago. He believed the case to be a cover up and I was going to help him with it. The girl that I shot was defnitely military. I got to go." Then Kensi hangs up.

Eric comments, "All I was able to get from the trace it that she was somewhere in San Diego."

Nell says, "Camp Pendleton?"

Sam adds,"The over all area is San diego. So camp pendleton would be a good start. How did you know that?"

"Hetty asked me to trace her cell phone location after you guys had left for the crime scene. It was off at the time but I was able to trace from where she made her last call. She was just outside of Camp Pendleton at the time?" Nell replies.

Deeks asks, "Who did she call?"

"Abby Sciuto." Nell adds.

Callen says, "She called an NCIS forenic specialist. That means Abby found something for her. We need to know why Kensi called her. It may be the only way to save her because we are not getting much from her."

Nell dials the number and places it on speak so everyone can hear. After one ring Abby answers, "Abby Sciuto."

Callen speaks, "Abby its Callen."

Excitedly Abby says, "Callen, what can I do for the Gibbs of NCIS:LA."

"I need to know why Kensi called you?" Callen asks.

Abby states, "She just called to talk. Catch up."

Callen comments, "If this was not important I would not be asking. I know you two have your _girl code_ that you will not talk about anything with anyone else. And I usually would respect that but today it is a matter of saving her. Whatever happened last night she is not exactly explaining it. She left her car at the crime scene and she met one of the vicitms for drinks right before he was murdered."

Abby sighs, "She asked me to run some brass. It came up as a bravo 51. I did a little more looking around myself. A bravo 51 is also called a Kate. Her dad was a marine sniper and shot a bravo 51."

Eric mentions, "We have video footage from last night at the bar that freezes and we can only see a little of it from the other angles. Do you think you could clean it up? Work some magic."

Abby says, "Yeah send it over."

Eric replies, "It should be arriving any second?"

Abby comments, "Yeah I got it. So she walks out to her car, then reenters the bar a few minutes later. Then 20 minutes later two marines walk out. Then it goes Then blank."

Nell mentions, "Yeah, that is about as far as we got before it when blank."

"Give me a minute. Ok you see the two guys walking with Kensi not far behind. They head towards her car and then out of not where the two marines are each shot in the head. Kensi ducks to the front end of the car for cover. The killer heads over to check the bodies and Kensi fires two shots at the killer. I finshed cleaning up the the tape. I am sending it back now. But it does not look like Kensi killed them. It is this other chick." Abby explains.

Callen says, "Thanks Abs." Then they hang up.

Kensi headed through the shortcut onto the base of Camp Pendleton. She walked pasted her old apartment on base that she and her dad shared and then headed to the NCIS field office. She was going to figure this all out.

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Cover up?

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**Sorry it has been so long, but life has this funny way of getting in the for reading, how bout leaving a review.**

**_Chapter 6_**

_NCIS Field Office:Camp Pendleton_

Kensi walked into the office and asked to speak with William Lee. She was told that he was transfered out of NCIS about a year ago, but could still be found her on base. The secretary at the desk gave her and address. About 15 minutes later Kensi arrived at the address. She knocked on the door and Willam Lee asks, "How may I help you?"

Kensi replies, "William Lee. I'm Special Agent Blye, NCIS. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about an investigation from about 11 years ago."

William stepped aside and let her in. He led them both to the living room where they both took a seat. Kensi began, "Mister Lee 11 years ago you investigated the murder of a marine by the name of Joesph Blye, is that correct?"

Lee responds,"Please call me Colonel Lee. Yes I investigated his death. At the time I was on the military police unit liasioning with NCIS. But I also knew Joe personally. Him and I worked as MP's together."

Kensi asks, "You and Mason both worked with him back then?"

Lee mentions, "Yes. Why the sudden interest in the case. It was an open and shut case. He died due to impact from the crash."

Kensi replies, "That is what was orginally reported. Joesph Blye was my father. Lieutenant Mason West had been going back over the case and asked me to meet him last night at Amy's bar in LA, which I did. He asked if I would reopen the NCIS case. I told him I would look into it. As we were leaving him and his buddy were both shot. I ducked for cover and was able to fire a couple shots at their killer."

Lee realizies, "Kensi, it is you?"

Kensi responds, "Yeah, was their any pressure on this case back then?"

Lee adds, "None more than usual. ME declared cause of death due to blunt force trama and impact from the crash. There was alot of blood in the car."

Kensi questions, "I want to know what I won't find in the case file? Like, what your gut was telling you? Was there anything hinky about the case? Something you didn't exactly like. Was there something suspicious or something that couldn't be explained?"

Lee adds, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Kensi says, "Sure."

Lee gets up and then returns a few minutes with two cups then hands one to Kensi.

Lee explains, "When I saw Joe's body in autospy, all cleaned up there was alot of brusing and cuts but what stood out is that there was a 55mm indentation in his right temple that seemed to go all the way through and exit his left temple. The ME said it was caused from the impact, but I didn't like it. There was nothing in the car that matched the indentation, but the ME stood by the answer. I went to your fathers locker and noted his bravo 51 was missing. I pulled out mine went down to the lab and shot it to get a clean bullet. I matched it to the indentation and it was a perfect fit. My gut was telling me that whoever had your fathers gun killed him, but there was nothing I or my partner could do about it. The ME made a ruling and was not reconsidering it either."

Kensi asks, "Who was your partner at the time?"

Lee mentions, "Gunnery Sgt. Leroy Jertho Gibbs. He and I gather all evdience that disproved the orginal theory of your dad's death being accidental. We knew it was a murder. It was hinky and suspicious because the ME would not recheck the findings and the director seemed to be fine with the orginal findings."

Kensi says, "You and Gibbs suspected a cover up."

Lee says, "Exactly, the evdience didn't add up but the director and out boss decided it was a closed case. Death was accidential. If you can reopen the case, that would be great and you may finally get the answers that you need and want. The only thing is I feel like the director would not be happy. There wasn't any pressure on the case at the time, but you remember all the news reports on this."

Kensi agrees, "I know what you mean. I guess people didn't realize how big this actually was. I guess I need to talk with Gibbs then."

Lee asks, "Do you need his number?"

Kensi comments, "No, I already know it. Plus I know where to find him. I just hope he will be able to help."

Kensi stands up and says, "Thank you for your time." Then shakes his hand.

Lee adds, "No problem. I am glad to help and if you have anymore questions call me." As he hands his card. She then walks for the door and walks back to where she parked West's car off base.

**Don't forget to Review.**


	7. Theory

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**Thanks to those that read, reviewed, story-alerted, and favorited my story. Thanks for reading, how bout leaving a review.**

**_Chapter 7_**

_OPS_

They had been looking over the video that Abby sent over to them after she had worked some magic and cleaned it up for them. Deeks mentions, "We have to hand the case over to the FBI at the start of business tomorrow, so 8 am. It is noon now, that gives us 20 hours to figure out what happened and prove that she is innocent."

Callen comments, "Did you guys zoom in on the video clips to be able to tell that it was Kensi?"

Eric replies, "Yeah, why?"

Callen says, "Just go with me here. The FBI is only aloud to zoom in, after the fact that the suspect is identified. So if we zoom out, we know we see MCurry and West but other than that we see two girls. One that follows our two victims and one that shoots them. From being zoomed out sure the girl looks alot like Kensi, but also alot like a whole lot of other girls too."

Nell asks, "What about her car at the crime scene?"

Callen explains, "We can prove she was meeting West from cell phone records from eariler that night and video inside the bar. West gave her his car keys because they were hooking up that night. When she saw him get shot she ducked for cover. After the shooter left she couldn't believe what just happened so she got in his car and drove away from there."

Sam says, "It is a good theory, but we need something concrete. Her car being their abandoned at the crime scene gives them reason enough to consider her a suspect. The FBI will try to spin it saying if she wasn't involved at all she would have called it in? Deeks did she mention meeting West last night?"

Deeks answers, "She recieved a phone call that was very hush-hush before she left. When I asked her about it she wouldn't say. So whatever West told her was important enough for her to meet him up."

Sam adds, "And she had Abby run brass from a bravo 51. How does this all tie together."

Callen suggests, "As a big picture it doesn't we need to take it piece by piece, step by step in order to figure out the big picture. That means we need to figure out what cases West and Mcurry were working on before they left camp Pendleton and headed up here. If we take each piece and figure out where it belongs then we can see the big picture."

Nell adds, "They were both Mps at Camp Pendleton."

Sam comments, "Looks like we are going to Camp Pendleton." Then Sam, Callen, and Deeks all walk out of Ops and run into Hetty.

Hetty sighs, "Mister Callen I am afraid that the FBI is on their way here now and will be taking over the case. I have informed the director that they will have your full cooperation in asisting them on their investigation."

Callen asks, "What happened to 24 hours?"

Hetty begins, "When Director Vance became privy to the fact that she called Abby, he then had to inform the director of the FBI and in the end they won jursdiction on the case."

Sam, Callen, and Deeks retreat to the squadroom and Deeks says, "This sucks. She doesn't stand too much of a chance now."

Sam adds, "We will work with them, but we aren't giving them Kensi."

Callen says, "Agreed."

**Reviews!**


	8. Save me

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 8**

Kensi drove for a while. At last until she was far enough away from L.A. and Camp Pendleton. She had to be untraceable. In the last few hours she knew that the FBI was involved which meant that there would be a BOLO out on her and the car.

When she was sure she was far enough away she parked the car got out and walked a few blocks and found a payphone. She dialed the number of Agent Gibbs.

Agent Gibbs heard the ringing of his cell phone and picked it up answering, "Gibbs."

Kenis replies, "Gibbs, its Kensi. I need your help."

Knowing that this conversation was not heading anywhere good Gibbs left the squadroom so that his team wasn't hearing the the entire conversation. If they needed to know he would inform them."

Gibbs replies, "What can I do for you."

Kensi explains, "I am currently on the run from the FBI and NCIS. I know what you are going to say that you are NCIS but hear me out."

Gibbs says, "Ok."

Kensi continues, "I met Mason West at a bar last night. He was there with one of his buddies. He wanted me to reopen my fathers case. I said I would look into it. When we left the bar out of no where they were shots and I ducked for cover using my car as a shield. It turns out the shooter wasn't after me but to silence them. When she went to check on them and I got a couple bullets in her abdomen. I left the crime scene in mason's car. I knew it already looked bad there was no point in sticking around to explain that."

Gibbs questions, "Your father's case? I thouhgt it says he died in a car crash."

Kensi inquires, "Gibbs, I know you were on his case and you thought they were trying to cover up the murder. I do my investigating. I am good at what I do."

Gibbs mentions, "What do you expect me to be able to do all the way out here. I'm 3000 miles away."

Kensi lets a tear fall from her eyes and then explains, "Honestly I don't know. I was hoping you could save me."

Gibbs asks, "Where are you now?"

Kensi answers, "The safe house in Ariziona."

That was all she needed to say. Gibbs understood. Gibbs responds, "I will be there soon. But don't expect me to come alone."

Kensi adds, "Two members. No more."

Gibbs chuckles, "See you in a while."

The next thing Gibbs knew he was on his way up to Vance's office to let him know what he needed to know about the case and that he was taking David and DiNozzo to Ariziona with. Vance agreed and told him to have McGee lead up the current investigation.

Gibbs enters the squadroom and starts, "DiNozzo, David. Pack you bags. Wheels up in an hour. McGee you are in charge of the current investigation." With that Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony all headed for the elevator."

**Sorry it has been so long, Reviews are always welcome.**


	9. Figuring

**_Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review._**

**_Chapter 9_**

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony had arrived at the safehouse and entered the room where Kensi was. She had aimed her gun at them until she knew their identities. Gibbs entered the room completly and saw that she was watching the L.A. news.

Gibbs asks, "They have a B.O.L.O. out on you?"

Kensi adds, "The F.B.I. has issued a warrant for my arrest. This is bad."

Gibbs asks, "Have you called Hetty or Callen?"

Kensi admits, "No. I called Nell and told her what I could before they had time to trace the call."

Ziva says, "You believe your father's case was a cover up, why?"

Kensi explains, "I talked to col. William Lee, who was Gibbs partner at the time. He told me that you guys suspected a cover up. That whoever had my father's bravo 51 killed him. A car crash doesn't add up."

Tony questions, "You were shot at when leaving the bar? Do you know who?"

Kensi recalls, "Military women, latina, late 30's. It was dark, so I didn't get a great look at her."

Gibbs mentions, "Would you recognize her if I showed you a picture?"

Kensi agrees, "Yeah." Gibbs takes out an old team photo and hands it to Kensi. Pictures was Lee, West, Gibbs, and a latina women. "That's her. The women that shot at us."

Gibbs explains, "Kensi that is an old team mate of mine, who also worked with your father. She would have had access to you fathers gun. It fits. Her name is Major Emma Wilder."

Tony asks, "What does this mean?"

Ziva adds, "It means her father was betrayed."

Kensi says, "It means my fathers partner, the person he trusted to have his back shot him in it instead. She was the team leader, wasn't she?"

Gibbs agrees, "Yeah."

Kensi comments, "That would explain why my dad died in a car crash. She knew the truth and caught that you guys were figuring it out so she shut you down. And she silenced West who was getting close to the truth. Which means there is a piece to the puzzle we are missing."

Kensi walks over to the table where she had the case files from Mason's car at. She begins going through the papers layed across the table until she came across a piece of notebook paper.

**REVIEW  
><strong>


	10. The whole story

**Sorry it has been so long, but with everthing going on like my best friend being killed in a drunk driving accident and life and school in general I haven't had all too much time. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Chapter 10**

Kensi pulls out the piece of notebook paper from the file. Kensi begins, "These are Mason's notes. He had to of been working on this case in his spare time." The piece of paper had a few addresses on it.

Kensi adds, "He had checked all of the places except for one."

Gibbs mentions, "Then the three of us are going to go check it out and you are going to call Callen."

Kensi argues, "If I do that then they will know where I am."

Tony asks, "Gibbs you aren't really thinking.."

Gibbs interrupts, "That we need to arrange a surrender in order to get the FBI off of us, yes. It is the only way."

Kensi mentions, "I call you in to help me and you say the only way is turning myself in. That is crap." Gibbs hands the phone to Kensi.

Gibbs orders, "Call."

Kensi asks, "What do I say?"

Tony says, "Tell him the truth. Tell him you will meet him at your apartment in a few hours and explain everything."

Gibbs says, "We will drop you there and then go to the address."

Kensi walks away from them to make the call.

Callen, Sam, Deeks, Nell, and Eric were all leaning over the railing looking over the squadroom. The FBI had taken over entirely. The only reason they were still there was if they had any questions. They weren't allowed to asist on the case at all. Just then Callen's phone vibrated. He looks at the screen and it says Kensi.

Callen begins to walk away only to stop to mouth Kensi and gun range to Sam.

When Callen enters the room that was the gun range he says, "Kensi."

Kensi replies, "Yeah, its me. It is so good to hear you voice."

Callen says, "The FBI is here and they have a BOLO out on you. It is bad and there is nothing the team can do. We had to step aside on the case."

Kensi asks, "Can you meet me at my apartment in a few hours? I will explain everything then."

Callen answers, "Yeah no problem."

Kensi states, "Callen, one more thing. Come alone. No one from FBI or the team." After that Kensi hangs up the phone and goes over to where the others were. Kensi mentions, "I told Callen to meet me there in a few hours. That I would explain everything."

They all head for the car grabbing the essential things they needed. Before they knew it they had arrived at Kensi's apartment. Gibbs says, "We are going by the address. Have Callen call me in awhile." Gibbs kisses Kensi on the cheek and adds, "I sorry about this but you are strong."

Kensi says, "Don't be long."

Kensi nods then exits the car and heads up to her apartment. She lets herself in and goes into her storage closet where she kept all of her dads old stuff. She takes out some of the scapbooks and some of his guns. She knew Callen wouldn't be there for about 20 more minutes. She flipped through old photos and landed on the one that matched the one that Gibbs showed her. She layed it out on her kitchen table and began going through some of her dad's old stuff. She hadn't looked at any of these things for awhile. She took out a few of his guns and began to clean them. This always made her feel good and reminded her of her dad. Her dad had been her best friend for the longest time and right now they were dishonoring his memory even think she would be a killer.

Just then she hears a knock at the door. She ignores it the first time. She tosses a table cloth over the stuff on the table picks up her 9 mil and goes over to the door. She hears a second knock looks at who it is with her gun pointed. Callen calls, "Kensi it is me."

She lowers the gun and opens the door for Callen. Callen comes in and closes the door. He gives her a hug and states, " I am here for you Kensi no matter what happens."

Callen pulls apart and walks over to the table. He reaches for the table cloth as Kensi says, "Don't."

He reveals the guns and other things she had pulled out.

Kensi adds, "It is not what you think. Those are my dads."

Callen counters, "It still doesn't explain what your are doing with them."

Kensi explains, "I was cleaning them. I am going to tell you the whole truth and I understand you will have to take me in until you find who really did it. I am being set up. My father's death was a cover up. He didn't die in no car accident. He was murdered. I went to Amy's bar that night because I was meeting with Mason. He, Gibbs and William Lee worked along with my father at the time. They were marine snipers part of the military police unit that was tacked on a liaison to NCIS. Their other team member and team leader was Major Emma Wilder. I'm not sure of her rank now. I was meeting with Mason that night to disscuss the details of my fathers case. He wanted me to reopen the case. As we were leaving shots were fired and I ducked for cover. The shots were intended for Mason. McCurry was just an innocent bystander in all of this. I was able to get a couple of shots at her. It was dark. She was a latinia women, 30's, for sure military. I later identified her as Emma Wilder from a picture that Gibbs showed me. I went back to the old crime scene and checked it out. I took the notes and the files and saw where the car was when it crashed. They only checked a 100 foot perimeter. A bravo 51 can shoot from between 400 and 500 feet away from its target. So I checked the perimeter and found brass that Abby identified for me as coming from a Bravo 51."

Callen asks, "What happen next?"

Kensi continues, "I went to talk with Col. William Lee. He gave me more information about the case. More importantly what isn't in the case file. He was the one who pointed out the my dad's sniper gun had been missing and that there was a clear 55mm indentation in my fathers head that was unexplained by the ME. He also led me to talk with Agent Gibbs. That is when I called him in for help. When he arrived at the safe house I had been at he told me that there was a B.O.L.O. out on me. He talked it out with me and I figured out why and how she got away scotch free. That is when Gibbs decided that we need to arrange a surrender to get the FBI off their backs, so they could check out the addresses in Mason's notes that are possible places that this chick could be. And now we are here. I needed to tell someone the truth."

Callen explains, "Kensi, you know I love you and I believe you 100% that you are innocent, but I have to bring you in."

Kensi replies, "I wouldn't want you to break protocol. I knew this would happen when I called you."

Callen adds, "There is one other thing you should know. Assistant Director Granger has overseen the FBI's investigation. He is going to want to interrogate you."

Kensi questions, "Do they know you came here?"

Callen answers, "They will once I call Hetty, which I have to do now."

Callen picks up his phone and dials Hetty. When she picks up he says, "Hetty, I am bringing Kensi in."

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. Interrogation

**I hope you enjoy and leave a review. It only takes a moment.**

**Chapter 12**

Callen was holding Kensi's hand as they walked in and were greeted by Granger. Granger says, "Thank you Agent Callen."

Callen argues, "I didn't do it for you Granger." As Sam and Deeks walk over and join them.

Granger continues, "Bad news Agent Blye, you are under arrest for the murders of PFC Adam McCurry and 2nd Lt. Mason West. It is funny how two trained NCIS agents and an LAPD Detective missed that it was her car and her prints at the scene. Or maybe the only problem is that you didn't report it to me."

Deeks adds, "We are only human."

Granger comments, "Orders from D.C. I have to arrest you. The evdience we have puts you in the hot seat."

Kensi argues, "I am not going anywhere."

Granger states, "You are going to an interrogation room, where you will not have access or communication to NCIS personel."

Callen mentions, "You are the assistant director. You are telling me you can't hold off on this until we have solved it."

Granger reminds, "There is this thing called protcol. You all have seemed to have forgotten what it is."

Deeks tries, "Are we really going to let this happen? I mean think about what you are saying."

Kensi argues, "This doesn't make any sense. Why would I kill West? Mason and Adam were friends of mine."

Hetty comments, "I need a moment with Miss Blye."

Granger agrees, "Of course."

Hetty and Kensi walk off to the side away from the others. Hetty starts, "We seem to find ourselves in a bit of a pinch, but I want you to know you are not alone."

Kensi says, "Hetty, I didn't do this. How could you guys even think for a second that I would... My dad was a Marine, an honorable man. He died a good man. I would never do anything that would bring dishonor or shame to that."

"I know this Kensi. We will do all we can," Hetty comments.

Kensi adds, "Call Gibbs."

Granger walks over to where they were standing and states, "I must take Agent Blye into custody now," revealing a pair of handcuffs.

Kensi sighs then unholsters her gun and takes off her badge handing both to Hetty saying, "This is not a sign of guilt, but I trust you to hold on to these."

Granger takes her hands and places the cuffs on her wrists behind her back. As she is escourted to the interrogation room while Granger reads her, her rights. When they arrive at the interrogation room Granger undoes one of the cuffs and cuffs it to the table.

He sits down and they stare at each other. Granger begins, "What was your business while at Camp Pendleton?"

Kensi replies, "How long is it going to take for you to get it through your thick skull that I am not going to answer your question. You have asked me this four times. Repetitive questioning? Tatic to trip up your suspect. Amateur at best." Granger gives Kensi a look.

Kensi says, "Again my father was a marine sniper who belonged to a military police unit tacked on as liasions to NCIS. Him, Gibbs, William Lee, and Emma Wilder were all part of the team stationed at Camp Pendleton. I went to talk to Col. William Lee because I wanted answers about my fathers death."

Granger asks, "Answers?"

Kensi says, "Yes, answers. Police said my dad died in a car accident. Drunk driving. My dads brother died because of a drunk driver. There is no way in hell he would have gotten behind the wheel if intoxicated. Investigation was swept under the rug. It was covered up despite the compelling evdience that and Gunnery Sgt. Gibbs presented. The director nor the ME would hear it or check over the facts. The unit was disbanded and everyone walked away as nothing ever happened. I was left with nothing. The fact is something did happen. One of his own team stabbed my dad in the back. They betrayed him. After I got to Camp Pendleton I tracked Lee down and he told me how he knew it was a cover up. My father was shot with his own bravo 51, a kate."

Granger comments, "Does that have some sort of signifance?"

Kensi counters, "You know that it does. Mackensi Katelyn Blye is my name. He use to call me Kate. Only his team would have know that, which is why he specifically shot a bravo 51 compared to the others in his unit which shot a Tango 51."

Granger agrees, "I see, but you do understand how this looks. You were the last person seen with McCurry and West. Witnesses put you at the scene. You are the prime suspect in his murder."

Kensi counters, "That is how you are calling it."

Granger agrees, "Exactly. When were you last in contact with West?"

Kensi answers, "Two nights ago at 2100 I met him at Amy's bar, which as you know is primiarly a military bar. He and McCurry were on leave and decided to come up here. He was looking into my fathers case and I agreed to meet him and help him in any way I could. We left around 2300 and that is when we were shot at."

Granger states, "That is also when you fleed the crime scene. Why did you leave instead of calling your team. I have been able to see the bond between this team over these last few months and I mean it when I say it this is one of the best teams I have ever seen. So anyone of them would have dropped anything to help you. That is why the idea of this is so confusing."

Kensi argues, "It looked bad. This I know. My car was part of the crime scene. There was no point of sticking around. Either way weather I stuck around or not I would have ended up in the same position I am now. My hand cuffed to some interrogation table."

Granger questions, "When were you last in contact with Col. William Lee?"

Kensi answers, "Yesterday around 1300. I went and saw him at Camp Pendleton. He told me what wasn't in the report. Like how my fathers sniper gun was missing at the time of his murder and the indentation in his temple that would match as if he were shot with it. But the investigation was open and close. Joesph Blye died in a car accident. But lets stop doing this little back and forth thing and get in right. My father was an honorable man. And the last thing I would do is dishonor his memory and become a killer like you so much very believe."

Granger places a file on the table the replies, "You wanted answers. Well here they are."

**Review Please.**


	12. Fallujah

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 13**

Kensi looked at the file that was placed in front of her. She flips it open and skims through it. After a few minutes a smile appears on her face. Granger questions, "You aren't surprised Agent Blye?"

"You thought placing this file in front of me would surprise me? I see you thought I didn't know what happened in Fallujah. I guess you were being kinda nieve." Kensi adds. "But you have some unconsistent facts in here. And this isn't it."

Granger asks, "What do you know?"

"Enough to know that this is wrong."

Granger says, "My information came from a reliable source."

Kensi counters, "Obviously you give them to much credit. Looks to me like your guy tried to take the black lines out of the report but wasn't too successful."

Granger urges, "What should it say?"

"I am not at liberty to say." Kensi supplies. "At least not without a military rep here."

Granger exits the interrogation room and sees Hetty and Sam on the other side.

Sam asks, "You done intimidating her for awhile."

"Do either of you know the story with Fallujah?"

Sam mentions, "Well if she is asking for a military rep, it isn't information you will be able to get your hands on. I believe she did live in Fallujah for a short while as a kid. Some military families got stationed over there."

"You knew Kensi before she joined NCIS?"

Sam agrees, "Yeah we met in Hawaii. Got to know each other. I know that here dad was stationed all across the map. California to Virginia to Afghaistan and back. If don't let a militery rep be present from this point on, anything she has said and will say will be thrown out."

Granger questions, "Why is a military rep important. I am not familar with the procedure on this one."

Hetty adds, "When a minor at the time is part of or privy to military information a military rep is needed to not compromise anything."

"She knows way more than she is letting on." Granger adds.

"The only person that I know may have some sort of clue on to what Kensi knows would be Callen and I doubt he will give you any information. Callen doesn't like it when his people are threatened, especially his girl. So call a military rep. That is your best shot." Sam adds.

Granger arranges for a military rep to come to NCIS and a little while later both Granger and the military rep enter the interrogation room.

Granger asks, "So what happened in Fallujah?"

**Please leave me a review.**


	13. Find her

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**_Chapter 14_**

Kensi looks over at her military rep and then at Granger. Kensi says, "My dad was stationed in Fallujah 2 years before he died. Alot happened there. You have to understand the dynamic there, in Iraq. When you live in a war zone it is not just the soldiers who are at risk, it is everyone. That means everyone does what they can to stop the people trying to hurt them."

Granger questions, "How so?"

"They train the children to use guns and be prepared to use them if and when the time comes to defend themselves." Kensi replies.

"What happened?" Granger says.

Kensi comments, "It seemed like any other day. A group of us were coming home from school through the forrest. We were about a block away from out houses, when I saw it. I saw the Iraqi troops blocking our houses. I pulled out my gun to be ready and told the others to get behind me. The American troops were back at their camps. That was when they saw me. They started firing at us. I sent the others back the way we had came. I began firing back at them. Started running for the camps. I got maybe a half mile before I was captured."

The military rep adds, "Kensi you don't have to do this."

"I'm afraid I do." Kensi counters.

"No you don't. I am here but there are still things you are bound by military law from saying. Assistant Director Granger. Agent Blye will be coming with me back to headquarters. You may continue your investigation, but you may no longer have access to her." The military rep says presenting Granger with a piece of paper.

"You don't have authority to do this." Granger argues.

"Yes I do." The rep counters. "Miss Blye was very close to revealing details that are protected by the military law. If that happens your case is fried. She is coming with me."

Granger scans over the piece of paper and then sighs passing the handcuff key. The military rep unlocks the handcuffs. Kensi rubs her wrist so glad to be able to have both her hands not restrained for the first time in hours. Kensi is escorted by her rep out of the interrogation room. They pass by Sam, Hetty, and Callen.

"There was nothing I could do. I was trying to keep the investigation in house." Granger says.

Gibbs and his team arrive at NCIS :LA headquarters. Callen says, "Gibbs."

Gibbs replies, "Callen."

"What can we do?" Callen asks.

"Find her." Tony replies. "We find her and we clear Kensi." pointing to the picture.

Callen mentions, "Kensi has the exact same photo at her apartment. Who is it?"

Ziva says, "Emma Wilder. She is the person who shot at Kensi, West, and McCurry. Kensi identified her as the killer. We came from her apartment. There is no sign of her, though."

Sam mentions, "So we find her we can prove Kensi had nothing to do with it."

Granger says, "If we can, then I can drop the charges."

**REVIEWS**


	14. Shots

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 14_**

Kensi and her military rep pull into a parking lot. The rep begins, "We don't have a lot of time. Oliver Ward is the only one that can help you find who did this and clear your name. He is CIA. Also he was there when your father was killed. He was looking in to Emma back then. Here is where he will be. It is programed into this phone. It's untraceable."

"Thank you for everything." Kensi replies taking the phone and keys to an unmarked car. She gets into the car and drives to the park. It was on lower ground.

Oliver sees Kensi walking up. He tips his hat and she sits down on the bench next to him. Kensi asks, "Ollie?"

"You Joey's daughter? I knew you would one day want the truth and come looking." Ollie states.

Kensi agrees, "Yes, I am."

Back at headquarters Callens and Gibbs teams were working together to find any lead on Emma Wilder. She was there only chance to clear Kensi. And until they could do that Kensi was being kept at the military headquarters where they didn't have access to her, or so they thought.

Eric and Nell enter the squad room. Nell begins, "We may have a lead. LAPD responded to a 9-1-1 call of shots fired at South Park. The call came in 5 minutes ago. By the time LAPD got to the scene they reported what looked like both victims fleeing the scene, like they didn't want to be found. One was a male with short blonde hair, the other a female with long wavy black or brown hair."

Callen asks, "Is there a point here?"

"The girl looks like Kensi. We are pretty sure it is her." Eric mentions.

Sam says, "They are holding her at military headquarters."

Hetty had just received a call from Kensi's military rep. The military rep had explained how she released Kensi and then got word of shots being fired at the exact location she went to.

Hetty stood over the railing and moments later got the attention of everyone in the squad room. She informed them of the call she just received which had everyone out of their seats and headed to that park.

Kensi and Oliver had been sitting on the bench talking. Kensi asks, "You are CIA?"

"Yes, I was investigating a member of your dad's team at the time. He was helping me out. We met at a bar that night. Were heading back to the base. Took separate cars for my safety more than your dad's. We were going to confront Emma the next day. We had all sorts of evidence linking her to a dozen on international crimes. Joe was helping me close in on her. I was following behind him maybe 6 car lengths back when he was shot. I pulled over to check for a pulse. When I didn't find one I had to get out of there." Ollie explains.

What ever happened to your case against Emma?" Kensi questions.

Ollie says. "Without your dad I had nothing. That was until now." He hands a file to Kensi.

Kensi flips through the files then comments, "No wonder she is hard..."

Kensi was cut off but the sound of a gunshot. She had pulled Ollie to the ground before the shot even reached them. Kensi calls, "Think she found us. On my go run parallel with me and meet at Amy's bar."

Ollie agrees.

Kensi speaks, "1,2,3." They both start running for their cars. Kensi takes two bullets to the vest. She goes down for a moment. She quickly gets back up on her feet and reaches the car. She pulls the bullets out of her vest then tosses them. After that she drives away towards Amy's bar.

LAPD had arrived on scene and noted the two cars driving quickly away. They couldn't get a license plate number on either vehicle. Kensi and Ollie arrived safely at Amy's bar. They talk in the parking lot for a few moments before getting back in their cars and heading for another location.

The NCIS teams arrive on scene and LAPD let's them handle the case. They came to the conclusion that whoever Kensi was meeting here was waiting for her down on the bench. It would be a perfect spot for a sniper to shoot.

Ziva says, "Guys' I found something." She had been searching the parking lot and came across two bullets.

Callen mentions, "If she was shot at, Kens would have left something for us to use. She pulled the bullets out of her vest."

Gibbs looks at the wood surrounding them. "Tony, Ziva, go down to the bench."

Sam was already moving to towards one side of the woods with Deeks and Gibbs and Callen were heading towards the other side. Sam and Deeks came up with nothing. Gibbs and Callen found a sniper camouflage net. It would have been the perfect spot for no one to notice someone. There was also a hole in the fence for easy escape.

Gibbs fingers through the leaves and finds some brass.

Callen says, "Who wants to bet those match the ones Kensi found."

**A/N: I won't be updating my stories as much because I just started college. Please review my story.**


	15. Truth

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 15_**

Ollie and Kensi met in the garage of an old safe house. Ollie says, "Were you hit?"

Kensi agrees, "Yeah, two bullets to the vest. It's just some bruising. I'll live."

"Don't take it personally if I don't believe you. Come on let's see." Ollie argues. He sees her hesitation then says, "I've have seen more agents die because they keep working on something after being hit in the vest. If it was at a high enough velocity the impact could have caused internal damage."

Kensi sighs then removes the vest. Ollie looks at the damage. One hit her abdomen and the other hit the shoulder. Ollie says, "Take a deep breath."

Kensi does as he says but has a hard time breathing.

"Nothing is broken, but you should get checked out." Ollie explains.

"Later." Kensi replies.

Just then her cell phone rings. She answers, "Who is this?"

Granger replies, "It's Granger."

"And what do you want?" Kensi questions.

"I want the same thing you want. Closure." Granger says.

Hetty adds, "Granger is on our side Kensi."

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it." Kensi supplies.

Granger continues, "The person you are looking for is Emma Wilder. She killed you father."

"Yeah, she was the team leader. CIA was looking into her back then. She feared they were closing in and killed him. Somehow she knew he was working against her. They were going to confront her the next day." Kensi agrees.

Callen asks, "Why was the CIA looking into her?"

"They could link her to about a dozen international crimes, but they needed something concrete. My father was that something concrete." Kensi explains.

Gibbs mentions, "She has gone off the grid, no one has seen her for two years. We talked to an ex-coworker who says that Emma has changed."

Deeks mentions, "We know you were at the park with someone. Emma was the one shooting at you guys."

"I know. I thought I saw her 10 minutes ago, but I wasn't sure so I let her live. Now I'm sure." Kensi states.

Sam whispers, "She let her live."

Granger says, "She went after your father because he was the only thing standing in the way of her freedom. That was until you joined NCIS. She thinks you uncovered the truth when in fact you already knew the truth."

"The only thing that the CIA could ever nail her on. Fallujah." Kensi realizes.

Ziva asks, "What happened there?"

"The story isn't important. That fact of the matter is that she could be consider a traitor. The only plausible reason why all the American troops were at there camp in the middle of the day. There had to of been another distraction. Giving the the Taliban enough time to corner us and give us only one way out. That means she is going to be waiting." Kensi adds.

"Marines don't take going after their own countrymen or their children lightly Kensi." Sam states.

Granger asks, "Waiting for what?"

"For me. She wants to bring the fight to the finish." Kensi says.

Granger orders, "You are not going to do this alone. The only way to prove you are innocent is to bring her in. Come in and we will figure out the best way to approach this."

"I can't do that. We will be in touch." Kensi says before hanging up the phone.

Ollie asks, "Was that your boss?"

"Yep, now let's go. Ditch your car at the parking lot across the street." Kensi replies.

They both get into Kensi's car and she drives towards the beach. They park in a lot across from the beach and she looks at one house in particular.

Hetty mentions, "If she finds Emma and kills her there will be no way to prove she didn't do it. The surveillance video is shady at best."

"What would be a common ground for both of them?" Tony asks.

Callen says, "Eric can you see if Emma has any properties located along a beach."

Eric runs the search and moments later gets a hit. "Emma owns a beach house."

"We didn't search a beach house." Ziva states.

"It wasn't in Mason West's notes. Kensi never mentioned anything about it." Gibbs adds.

Sam says, "She didn't realize it was important until now. Let's go. If she kills her, there will be no saving her."

They all head to their cars and drive to the address.

Kensi had been watching the house when she saw movement inside. "Let's move." Kensi states. "I need you to be my back up."

Ollie agrees.

They move around to the front where there was a guy guarding the door. Kensi fires one shot and kills him. They open the door. Kensi goes up and Ollie checks the main floor. It was a few moments later that Kensi came face to face with Emma. The person the kiled her father when she was 15.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. You are not a killer

****Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.****

**_Chapter 16_**

It was a few moments later that Kensi came face to face with Emma. The person the kiled her father when she was 15. Kensi had her gun raised then asks, "Emma Wilder?"

"Mackenzie." Emma states. "I assume you decided to finish what we started all those years ago in Fallujah."

"You are a traitor to our country. You helped the Taliban take over. Too bad your plan didn't work too well back then." Kensi mentions.

Emma states, "With you dead there will be no one left who can prove anything against me. Joe was so close to the truth so I had to take your good old man out. You just couldn't leave it be. That he died in a car accident. No you had to press the issue and kept digging."

Kensi takes out a knife and comes at her. They begin to fight each taking a blow here and there. Kensi finally gets her exactly where she wants her. Kensi takes her knife and stabs her in the stomach causing her to fall down the stairs.

"I guess you under estimated me. You are a killer. Eventually it would have caught up with you." Kensi says.

She hears footsteps behind her, only one set. "You found her." Ollie says.

Kensi had her knife aimed at Emma. Moments later she hears the door but doesn't turn knowing it to be her team. Kensi says, "My father was a United States Marine. You are just a killer that happened to pass through."

Emma chuckles, "You are just like him. He would kill anything that harmed you and you would kill anyone you knew that was linked to being his killer. Go ahead, throw the knife."

Callen calls, "Kensi don't do this. You are not a killer. This is the difference between us and them."

Kensi throws her knife landing a inch above Emma's head. Kensi takes out a tape recorder from underneath her shirt and tosses it at Sam. "She admitted to killing him."

They all arrive back at headquarters and charged Emma with the two murders after she confessed along with killing Joseph Blye. The CIA also finally linked her to a dozen other crimes.

Kensi, Granger, and Hetty were gathered in Hetty's office.

Granger says, "I can officially drop the charges against Agent Blye."

Kensi asks, "You knew my father?"

"Yeah, we worked several joint cases together." Granger states.

"How does it feel?" Hetty wonders.

Kensi says, "I don't feel like the 15 year old girl the MP's are informing that there are no leads anymore."

"I look forward to continue working with you. The director likes the work I am doing out here, so I will be staying for awhile longer." Granger states.

Hetty mentions, "We all look forward to it as well."

Kensi goes down to the squad room and sees Gibbs standing there. Kensi asks, "Where are Tony and Ziva?"

"Getting the car." Gibbs states.

"Thank you." Kensi says.

Gibbs adds, "I'm glad the case was finally solved right. We will stay in touch."

Kensi gives Gibbs a hug. "Tell Abby I say hello."

"Will do." Gibbs replies, "Callen, Sam, Deeks, until next time."

They all exchange hand shakes and then Gibbs exits.

Deeks states, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Kensi replies.

"Was it worth it?" Sam asks.

"Definitely, to not feel like the 15 year old girl that the MP's had no answers for." Kensi says.

Callen grabs his bag then says, "You wanna go grab a drink?"

Kensi smiles taking his hand, "Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." she calls.

Sam agrees, "Yes we will."

**The End.**

**REVIEWS are always appreciated. Tell me about you favorite part or favorite line that a character said. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear all you comments. Nothing is unimportant. So push the button and let me know.**


End file.
